


who’s gonna drive you home?

by Anonymous



Category: James Bond (Classic movies), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Car Sex, Crossover, F/M, it's like anal play but for cars, trunk play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Not everything is meant to last forever, especially when you lead the dangerous kinds of lives that Aston and Baby do.
Relationships: Aston Martin DB5/Impala (Supernatural), implied James Bond/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Sarlacc Game Collection





	who’s gonna drive you home?

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I had to tag “Alternate Universe - Spies” for a fic about cars having sex (with some bonus implied Dean Winchester/James Bond)
> 
> I made up the mechanics of car sex as I went. And it turned out a little kinky. I wrote angsty kinky car sex.
> 
> I listened to “Drive” by The Cars on repeat for the hour it took to write this, so that's where the title comes from.
> 
> Godspeed, readers.

They don’t get to see each other as often as they’d like. Hazard of their jobs, Baby thinks. After all, Aston’s MI6 and Baby’s CIA - they’re so much alike, but there’s a world of difference between them. An ocean, most of the time. The very understanding that they both have secrets the other will never know is what separates them just as much as it brings them together.

Maybe that’s what makes these stolen moments mean so much in the long run - the knowledge that there’s no driving off into the sunset for the two of them.

Any garage in a hailstorm, Baby supposes.

“The valet is nearby, darling.” Aston’s radio is low. It’s late, past midnight, and they’re parked behind the hotel where their agents are meeting for their own clandestine rendezvous. Baby will have to return to her own parking spot before dawn, before the valet comes back and realizes she’s not where he left her, but for now… for now, they can have this. “You’ll have to be quiet.”

Baby turns her own radio down - he’s right. “Aston,” she murmurs, and knows she sounds breathy. She can’t help it. He’s got her right where he wants her, and she knows it. “Aston, like that…  _ yes _ .”

Normally, Baby would rev in absolute anger at any car that got anywhere near her trunk, let alone underneath it to her exhaust. Aston, though, Aston is gentle, soothing, takes her apart and puts her back together in a way that no Bullitt Mustang ever could. 

It doesn’t take long. It never takes long with Aston, which is a good thing because they never have long. Hours here and there. A day or two every now and again. She forgets for a moment that they’re on a time limit, forgets about her radio volume, windows fogging and rocking with the motions.

“You’re quiet,” he remarks a little while later, tires pressed to hers, gentle so there are no scratches, nothing so rough as a paint transfer. 

“I just don’t want morning to come,” Baby confesses. It’s the most honest she’s ever been with him. And then once she starts, she can’t stop. “What if we were car show cars, Aston? Imagine how different it would be.”

“You are  _ far _ too incredible to waste on a small town car show,” Aston replies. “So am I, for that matter.” He presses even closer, the gentle rumble of his engine soothing against her frame. “This melancholy mood doesn’t suit you, Baby.”

He’s right. She changes her station from the crooners to the soft rock that Dean prefers on their long drives. Any of these little moments could be their last together, and Baby wants to hold Aston to her for as long as she can. 

“Again?” Aston asks, and Baby laughs. “Under your hood, this time. Of course.”

“Of course,” Baby says, and lets him drive her wild for just a little longer.


End file.
